It Was Never A Mistake
by chriscolferlove
Summary: Blaine Anderson isn't gay... Or so he thought... Him and his girlfriend, Rachel, has been a couple for several months now, and Rachel wants to take the next step; meeting each other's families. Rachel is exited for Blaine to meet her family, but when Blaine sees Rachel's half brother, Kurt, he didn't expect to fall in love with him. (Full summary inside)


**Summary: Blaine Anderson isn't gay... Or so he thought... He and his girlfriend, Rachel, has been a couple for several months now, and Rachel wants to take the next step; meeting each other's families. Rachel is exited for Blaine to meet her family, but when Blaine sees Rachel's half brother, Kurt, he didn't expect to fall in love with him. Blaine and Kurt have an affair without anyone knowing, but when Blaine realize that he is about to fall in love with the beautiful boy, he has to stop it. Kurt gets disappointed and confused, even though Kurt has had it hard lying over for Rachel too, he thinks that Blaine has just been playing with his heart this whole time, but Blaine has never been doing that. He doesn't want to lose Kurt, but he doesn't want to lose Rachel either. Will Blaine find out if he loves Kurt, and will it then be too late to win him back?**

**A/N: I just got a brilliant (or so I think myself) idea to a new story! I PROMISE that I will finish "We Got Each Other Out Of All This" but I just HAD to write this idea down on "paper" ;) So I hope you'll enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think, and if I should continue. You can always come with ideas to my stories if you have something in mind :) Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Blaine doesn't know exactly how he felt when Rachel told him that she wanted for him to meet her family. He has always been very polite, that's what you get out of it when you have business parents. His parents always wanted for him to settle down with a great and beautiful girl and have lots of kids and become successful and rich. Problem is, he never wanted that, he always just wanted to be a teenager and find out who he is, but already at the age of 11, his parents had already planned his future, they have told him everything he know today. He has been in the most expensive primary school and today he go to Dalton, also very expensive, and it's only boys who is attendance to the school. They have a cappella show choir, where Blaine's the lead soloist, he has got perfect scores, and he's handsome, young, ambitious, and smart. You would think that he is the PERFECT son. Well, he was, until today, he feels something crazy is about to happen. If it's because they're on their way to Rachel's house for Blaine to meet her family for the very first time, he's not to say... He's nervous, he know that she has two gay dads, which I Blaine totally respects, also a half brother, but Rachel never tells Blaine about her family, which is kind of bizarre, but well, Blaine never talks about his either...

Rachel is babbling as usual while Blaine pretends to listen, he's driving his brand new sparkling BMW, to meet Rachel's family. Rachel points at a home, which Blaine just assumes is hers. Blaine pulls up in the garage and turns off the car. They both step out of the car "aren't you exited? I promise you, you have nothing to be afraid of, my dads are SO nice, and my brother is lovely, you'll like him..." Blaine nods while she continues her speaking to the front door, they knock three times, and the door is torn open, a man with gray hair and glasses stands in the doorway and smiles at them "Rachel honey, is that you're handsome boyfriend you've been talking so much about?" Rachel and her dad hugs, she starts blushing when they pull back realizes what her dad just said "I don't talk THAT much about him" she mutters, saving it with a "so dad! This is Blaine, yes, my handsome boyfriend" she blushes again when she introduces Blaine to her father. Blaine shakes Rachel's dad's hand and smiles at the older man, while they exchange names.

Rachel and Blaine finds themselves wrapped up in each other's arms, in Rachel's living room, on the couch. "So Blaine. What is it that you're doing? I know that you're not a student at McKinley like Rachel is." LeRoy, one of Rachel's dads, makes himself comfortable in one of their armchairs and looks at Blaine questionably "Well, I go to Dalton Academy, an all boy school, I'm the same age as Rachel, we're both senior in high school. I'm in my schools glee club, like Rachel, called The Warblers." "Oh, I remember Rachel coming home after regionals going on and on about the cute lead soloist" LeRoy, grins at Rachel when she mutters 'DAD' and blushes "Yes, that was actually the first time we met, backstage we got talking and... Well, there is chemistry! Blaine and Rachel look lovingly at each other and Blaine tightens his grip around Rachel's shoulders. LeRoy smiles at them "well, I'll give you two time for yourselves, you don't get to see each other much with that long distance" LeRoy smiles kind of sad at them, stands up and leaves, before he steps into the kitchen, he turns around and say "By the way, dad and I are going out tonight, Kurt is home in about an hour, I could ask him if he wants to cook for the three of you or are you two going out?" Rachel and Blaine looks up at LeRoy and back at each other Rachel's speaks up first "It's okay dad, just tell Kurt that were gonna cook ourselves, he doesn't have to think of us, we're going out tomorrow" "okay, I will tell him that" LeRoy winks at Rachel and then he's gone from behind the corner. "What are we gonna eat?" Blaine asks "I don't know, come on let's go out in the kitchen and look in the fridge" Rachel pulls Blaine up from the couch, using all her powers, and they walk into the kitchen to look after some food.

* * *

**Really short chapter, but this was just the ****introduction****. Hope it seems good enough for you to continue to next chapter! :D Review! - xoxo**


End file.
